It's On Vibrate!
by KAHTz
Summary: Ikkaku has some fun with Yumi's new cellphone. Kenpachi decideds to get down and dirty and have some fun. Short smex drabble. Rated M for some language and sex


Inspired by an anon request on the bleach bdsm kink meme. Love that 3

Because squad 11 makes me hot 3

* * *

"_Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no!, you're in then you're out-"_

Ikkaku sat and bobbed his head to the song that was once again filling the previously silent room with music. Yumichika had been out all morning and Ikkaku had no idea how to switch off the ringing on his cell phone. Why was he getting so many calls anyways?

For the first hour he'd been pissed, maybe they weren't calls and just an annoying alarm that Yumichika set up to drive him crazy while he was gone. He'd tried burying it under pillows, smacking it against the wall (but he knew Yumi would be heartbroken if it really did break) and even sitting on it but nothing worked. The song played incessantly every 10 minutes.

But Ikkaku had to admit, whoever this singer chick was, she wasn't half bad.

As he bobbed his head, ignoring his paperwork, he was suddenly sent backwards by the force of a familiar reiatsu.

"T-taichou" he laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his bald head. He'd been caught dancing to some chick song. He was gonna get his ass kicked. Stupid Yumichika.

"Ikkaku, all I can hear from my room is this fucking song that I'm assuming you've put on repeat for whatever reason." Kenpachi grumbled as he tilted his head towards the source of the still playing music.

"Uhh…well it's Yumichika's phone…I don't know how to turn it off…"

"Well you better fix this before I fix you into that wall over there" Kenpachi threatened looking less than sympathetic at Ikkaku's pathetic excuse.

"Right…" Ikkaku mumbled as he got up and walked to the table where the phone was blaring the same song still. He flipped it open, the music continuing. He fell back to sit on the nearby couch as he fumbled with the complicated menu's of Yumichika's phone.

Zaraki's annoyed presence joined him to peer into the menu of the cell phone; such an intricate and strange device. He couldn't understand why anyone would need one…human inventions were so stupid.

The phone beeped and began to shake, falling from Ikkaku's surprised hands to settle onto his lap. He froze, the phone dancing around to replace the song that had finally stopped playing. A blush spread across Ikkaku's face as he was still frozen in place.

"Madarame-" Zaraki looked confused until he picked up the phone. It was vibrating. A smirk spread across his face, dissolving all annoyance.

"Looks like you broke it. Yumichika is going to smack you up huh? Maybe I should help him punish you a bit since you seemed to be enjoying this." He taunted as he placed the vibrating phone back onto Ikkaku's pants which began to grow increasingly tight. As soon as he realized what his captain was proposing his hand shot down to grab the phone from his crotch.

"T-taichou!"

"Shut up and try and enjoy this, because we both know you will and I'm feeling slightly generous right now after seeing that blush on your face but if you complain I'm done." Kenpachi growled as he snatched the phone from Ikkaku and shoved his chest back so he fell backwards against the arm of the couch. Kenpachi inched closer, the bewildered look on Ikkaku's face not fazing him at all. This kind of behaviour from Zaraki…it was obviously unexpected. Well whatever had come over his captain…he wasn't about to complain. He couldn't bring himself to say a word even if he wanted to protest.

"So unresponsive, I figured you'd be the one fucking Yumichika but with this attitude I'm not so sure anymore" Kenpachi taunted as he began to tug the zipper on Ikkaku's pants down.

"Like hell he's fucking topping me!" Ikkaku yelled in his defence, the last thing he wanted his captain to think was that he was being topped by prissy and perfect little Yumichika. Kenpachi just chuckled and Ikkaku hissed as his semi-hard length was exposed to the cold air of the room.

Zaraki placed his hand on Ikkaku's shoulder to keep him put and he began to move the vibrating phone up and down his now fully erect length. Deep groans from Ikkaku harmonized with the pulsing vibrations.

Kenpachi worked the phone at a teasingly slow pace until Ikkaku's breathing had become laboured and harsh. His cock twitched periodically as the vibrations brushed over the sensitive vein that protruded from his impossibly hard length.

Zaraki moved the device and held it on the tip of Ikkaku's cock, letting the stationary sensation build up and overwhelm the bald man before he dragged it back down the shaft and wedged it in the opening of Ikkaku's pants. It became lodged in the opening, massaging the base as well as the tender sack that was still tucked away.

Zaraki shifted, moving to hold both of Ikkaku's hand captive to make sure he didn't touch the vibrations that were making moans spill from his lips.

"Taichou, I'm not gonna beg you for anything" he panted, making it clear that this may not end how Kenpachi had wanted.

"Ah too bad, but…it's what I'd expect from my third seat" Kenpachi retracted the phone and spit forcefully into his palm before returning his hand to stroke Ikkaku harshly.

"NNgh" Ikkaku moaned as Kenpachi's rough calloused hand moved vigorously over his oversensitive skin.

His muscles clenched on every breath he made, breathing becoming a chore as his heart rate sped to an unhealthy level. He felt so good, and that heat was building up inside of him. Kenpachi put more pressure into his grip and Ikkaku squirmed beneath him. A few more strokes and he was about to explode.

"T-taichou!" he groaned as his seed erupted; streams shooting out to coat Kenpachi's hand.

"I'll leave the rest to him" Kenpachi smirked. He moved to get up and revealed a very ticked looking Yumichika standing in the now open doorway.

"Y-yumi…" Ikkaku stuttered, quickly trying to cover his exposed crotch up with a pillow.

"WHY IS MY NEW PHONE IN YOUR PANTS!"

Kenpachi laughed as he heard smashing and cursing from behind the closed door. Those two never ceased to amuse him.

* * *

Ikkaku and Yumi are LOVE 3 I'm obsessed :3


End file.
